What Would I Do Without You?
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: In the days following Patrick's death, Robert learns how much he can rely upon Cora. Oneshot from a tumblr prompt.


**What Would I Do Without You**

_AN: The characters do not belong to me. From a tumblr prompt courtesy of marlinakoh. Hope you enjoy it!_

The entire household at Downton was somber and silent in the days following Patrick Crawley's death. Violet refused to speak to anyone. Robert, who had gone suddenly from being Viscount Downton to the Earl of Grantham, felt the double burden of grief for his father and the weight of his new responsibilities.

As they were getting ready for bed that night, Cora regarded him sadly. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Robert?"

He shook his head. "Thank you, Cora, for being so kind, but this is a burden I must bear alone."

"You're not alone, Robert, never as long as I'm around," Cora replied. "And don't forget that I'm grieving your father, too. He was a good man who was nothing but kind to me when I first arrived here."

"He was a very good man," Robert said, looking as though he were trying not to cry.

"I know, darling. It's all right. You don't have to hide your tears from me. I've cried several times because I really loved him." Cora remembered her relief at Patrick's mercies toward her.

"I love your compassion, Cora, but you don't understand. Not only are men not supposed to hide our feelings, but I have all these new responsibilities." Robert looked every bit as burdened as he described.

Cora came up behind Robert and put her arms around him. "Whatever you're going through, I'm right here for you. If you decide to ask me for help of any kind, I'll do it right away."

"Thank you, my darling. I'm exhausted, I think what I need is to get some sleep." Robert laid back on the bed and sighed.

"I understand," Cora yawned. "It's been a long several days."

In the morning, neither one of them felt much better, but they had to get up and trudge through the day regardless of how heavy their hearts were within them.

"Mama is expecting guests today," Robert told Cora. "I hope she'll be up to it."

"Poor dear," Cora sympathized. "She's had nothing but trays in her room since..."

"As soon as I'm ready for the day, I'll go check on her." Robert was clearly worried. This might be very awkward.

When he knocked on Violet's door, Robert heard a very distinct sob followed by "get out!"

"It's me, Mama. I only wanted to see how you are this morning and remind you of the luncheon." Robert felt as though he were slowly sinking.

"I can't go, Robert." Violet sounded more in control and resolute. "Just turn them away, I don't care."

Robert sighed. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't very well turn anyone away. If anyone would know what to do, it would be Cora.

"I need your help after all," he confided when he found her in the library.

"What can I do?" Cora was eager to do whatever she needed to support Robert.

"Mama won't come down for her luncheon. I don't expect you to try to persuade her. She's testy at best and I don't want to unleash her on you when she's like this. Could you possibly see to the luncheon? Mama said to turn the guests away, but I can't do that because they're here to pay their respects to Papa." Robert rubbed his eyes with weariness and confusion.

"Of course I can! You need only ask." Cora gave him a reassuring smile.

As far as Cora was concerned, all went smoothly at the luncheon. There were so many people stopping by to pay their respects that no one made a fuss over the Dowager not appearing. The men were lost in conversation with Robert and one another, and the women all told Cora that they understood how Violet must be so overwhelmed and asked Cora to give her their sympathies. All in all, it was a success, although Cora and Robert were both even more exhausted by the time it was over.

"You are an excellent hostess, my darling." Robert said to Cora once they'd retreated to the library after the guests left. "What would I do without you?" He leaned over to kiss her tenderly.

"You'll never have to find out, my love."

"Good, because this world is changing more than enough for me," Robert said as tears filled his eyes. "You're my rock, Cora, my constant. I am grateful every day for you and I always will be."

"And you are mine," Cora said before she kissed him again. "You always will be. No matter what happens."

The following days were not much easier, but Cora and Robert felt their bond deepen after the luncheon. Although she would never admit it, even Violet was grateful to her daughter-in-law. Things between them eased a little from that moment on. Little by little, Cora felt more at home at Downton and ever more in love with Robert.

The End


End file.
